Sweet Valley University meets My Little Pony part 2
by Darren5001
Summary: Part 2: take the last train to Equestria as Sunset and the humans are on the pony train riding on top with towels on their bodies. They meet the Mane 5 in Twilight's pony pals, royalty, then Sunset, Elizabeth, and Twilight are all told a foretold vision from Celestia, but will Sunset go back to the human world? It's a regal royal dinner for the humans in the castle. Rated T.


Sweet Valley University meets My Little Pony part 2

Elizabeth wished to have a brought a camera. Nobody will ever believe this. Tom Watts had his own vacation in Colorado. This region in pony land was like a pristine Colorado, though she was seated in a certain way on top of the pony train. She was glad as frightful as the other ponies were of 'giants', they listened to Twilight assuring them they were friends and would never hurt anybody. She was going to help them.

"I hope the people don't mind looking at our legs," Jessica said of the train ride. Least their towels were secured as she was no way at all ready to show ponies anymore of her then she already was on display in her towel. "I never rode on top of the train."

"You're not the only one you know,' Daisy said. Last time Daisy ever sat on a train was when she was little. She was a grown woman with a towel around her body riding on the pony train.

"This is such a beautiful area. I wonder if in walking it would've cut down the traveling since we're big?" Regina asked.

"I still think it would've been miles to Equestria," Deirdre said. She saw Sunset with her hands on her towel. "Relax, you're not the only one that's naked in this land. I'll have you know first man and woman in Adam and Eve were naked onto land."

"Really? What's that around your neck?" Sunset asked.

"Oh, surprised that Q didn't zap it off. I'm religious, and I'm told that one is never alone if they let God accept them," Deirdre said.

"God would accept me even though I was bad?" Sunset asked.

"Well, are you sorry of your actions?" Deirdre asked. Sunset nodded.

"You shouldn't be afraid. Celestia is a kindred pony that will not treat you differently that you're a human and not a pony," Cassie said.

"I wish we can ask Twilight if they have pony parties," Venus smiled.

"Do you know if they have parties, Sunset?" Deirdre asked.

"I guess they did. I wasn't a social pony,' Sunset said. She smiled. "Your guitar reminds me of the one I had."

"To be honest, this guitar is a replacement to the one I had. Some mean people broke in my apartment, messed it, and broke my guitar," Deirdre said.

"That's terrible," Sunset said. She kept pleating at her towel.

"Relax. Maybe Celestia has magic in being an advanced pony over Twilight to give us clothes," Deirdre said.

"I don't know why as a human that I feel so shy, ashamed, scared. I knew what I was doing, but now I don't and I feel like…:"

"You know Sunset, there were times in my life that based on how you behaved, so did I,' Deirdre said.

"What? You weren't a monster were you?" Sunset asked big.

"No, but there were times that I had to learn something in patience and tolerance along with friendship around Jessica. Because of my prideful attitude, it drove me from the family at times. But we worked out our problems and while we may know nothing of Equestria, I feel like Celestia will be honored to see you." Deirdre said. She strummed her guitar and heard the sky vibrate. She strummed the guitar again as Sunset smiled.

"You think maybe a song would make you less nervous about seeing Celestia?" Deirdre asked.

"What? You can play a song with your guitar you conjured up?" Twilight asked from the window. The younger ponies were cheering for a song from the human girl on top of their train.

"Well, your pony train is not exactly going the speed of Amtrak or the Bullet Train. I think a song would be fun," Deirdre said.

"Only you would want to play a song on top of a train," Jessica said.

"You can be the life of the party at times. A song would be good for Sunset," Daisy said.

"I can see the smaller ponies excited," Elizabeth smiled at the kid sized boy and girl ponies wanting to hear a song, and Deirdre wasn't even known in this pony world! Deirdre put the guitar by her lap.

"You play better then that New York cowboy in his underwear," Cassie grinned.

"Least he wore underwear. We're naked," Bryce said.

Deirdre strummed the guitar and got the cue from the sky. Not too far away on her farm, Applejack the pony heard the pony train, and then heard music.

"What's going on with the sky playing music like that?" Granny Smith asked. Granny Smith pony was the caretaker for Applejack.

"I don't know, Granny. Usually I'm with my friends when we play our music," Applejack the pony said. But whoever played the guitar sounded good as her!

"Ooh,' Apple Bloom gushed to hear nice music, and it wasn't even her sister playing it. Apple Bloom was the younger sister of the Applejack clan.

"Like totally awesome," Big McIntosh in Applejack's brother said.

Fluttershy the pony heard the guitar play. Her animals were all curious.

"Gee, was there a concert scheduled for today?" Fluttershy asked.

"What unique music. But I thought Twilight wanted to relax. Did she come back?" Rarity asked.

"Ooh,' Pinkie Pie gushed as her sparkles reacted and exploded in hearing the music. "But that isn't the song I written, but I like it already!"

"Did Twilight come back and already schedule a song?" Rainbow Dash asked of the beat.

"Sister, the sky is reacting all over Equestria and Ponyville. It's a strong musical force, stronger then Twilight and the girls," Luna the royal pony horse said big. Celestia saw the aurora like colors that danced in the sky over the region.

'Something unusual has arrived in the pony realm," Princess Celestia said. But wasn't the realm to the human world closed? It couldn't be another pony taking up music. She listened to the song playing out:

Hit me up

Deirdre Sloan and Sunset Shimmer

From Jem and the Holograms 2015 movie

[Verse 1: Deirdre Sloan]  
You and me, we can do the  
Red light dance till the morning after  
Wait and see, we can have a  
Ten-night-stand, we can bring the rapture

[Pre-Chorus 1: Deirdre Sloan]  
So come and turn me on, light it up wherever we go  
Rocking dusk till dawn, baby, Quentin Tarantino  
Going all night long in my Daddy's El Camino  
Baby, all you gotta do is call, hit me up

[Chorus: Sunset Shimmer]  
We can get together, turn it to eleven  
Boy, you know you wanna, oh, hit me up  
I can get you hotter, high as helicopters  
Boy, you know you wanna, oh, I want ya  
No, I can't wait another second  
Baby, hit me up  
We can get together, turn it to eleven  
Boy, you know you wanna, oh, hit me up

[Verse 2: Deirdre Sloan]  
Me and you, underneath the  
Diamond sky on a ruby Tuesday  
Break on through, we can set the  
Roof on fire, baby, drink the Kool-Aid 

[Pre-Chorus 2: Deirdre Sloan]  
So come and turn me on like a red-hot baby  
I can be your cherry bomb, we'll be back like Terminator  
Just pick up the phone, be a love-line operator  
Baby, all you gotta do is call, hit me up

[Chorus: Deirdre Sloan]  
We can get together, turn it to eleven  
Boy, you know you wanna, oh, hit me up  
I can get you hotter, high as helicopters  
Boy, you know you wanna, oh, I want ya  
No, I can't wait another second  
Baby, hit me up  
We can get together, turn it to eleven  
Boy, you know you wanna, oh

[Pre-Chorus 1: Sunlight Shimmer]  
So come and turn me on, light it up wherever we go  
Rocking dusk till dawn, baby, Quentin Tarantino  
Going all night long in my Daddy's El Camino  
Baby, all you gotta do is call, hit me up

[Chorus: Deirdre Sloan]  
We can get together, turn it to eleven  
Boy, you know you wanna, oh, hit me up  
I can get you hotter, high as helicopters  
Boy, you know you wanna, oh, I want ya  
No, I can't wait another second  
Baby, hit me up  
We can get together, turn it to eleven  
Boy, you know you wanna, oh, hit me up

[Chorus: Deirdre Sloan and Sunset Shimmer]  
We can get together, turn it to eleven  
Boy, you know you wanna, oh, hit me up  
I can get you hotter, high as helicopters  
Boy, you know you wanna, oh, I want ya  
No, I can't wait another second  
Baby, hit me up  
We can get together, turn it to eleven  
Boy, you know you wanna, oh, hit me up

Twilight clapped her hoofs to see Sunlight happy and she sang terrific. Sunlight had a good singing voice to say the least. There could be something there!

Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie that bought snacks for Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash were at the pony train station awaiting the train. The ponies and the other pony passengers got a big surprise to see…non ponies on top of the train wearing towels!

"What are all the non ponies, and what are they wearing?" Applejack asked big.

"Humans! The picture that Twilight showed us from that world. Those are humans, and they got towels on their bodies. I see 10 of them on the pony train!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"That is very rare for pony land, humans!" Rarity exclaimed.

The train came into the station.

"Huh? I thought it was those girls Twilight described, but that's not them at all. Hey, that girl with the flame hair, she's familiar!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"The one girl has a guitar. She made the animals happy, whoever she is," Fluttershy said big.

"Ooh, is that a boy on the train?" Pinkie Pie gushed.

"There's two of them by the little girls,' Rarity said.

"Gosh, humans in our land, but are they friendly?" Applejack asked.

"Well, Twilight wouldn't bring back unfriendly people at all," Rainbow Dash said.

One by one, the girls and the 2 boys were untied. The girl with her flaming hair smiled shyly at the ponies. She held her towel tightly. Her eyes shined with tears. She felt she was now home. That's all Sunset wanted. Sunset held her towel as she crouched down and gently hugged many ponies.

"Gosh, does that human seem to know everybody here?" Applejack asked, puzzled.

"She looks like she was here before, but how can that be? We never had humans before, did we?" Pinkie Pie asked.

'She looks sad, but also happy," Rarity said. She was then picked up by the human girl holding her towel and holding her as her eyes were teary.

"Every pony, these are humans from the outside. They were sent into our world to help Sunset Shimmer," Twilight said.

"What?" Rainbow Dash gasped.

'Huh?" Pinkie and Fluttershy gasped.

"That's the same girl that stole your crown, and you went into the world?" Applejack asked.

'Gosh, but she's a warm fuzzy human being. Oh wait, that's the towel I'm feeling. Gosh, what are those bumps on her chest? Do all girl humans have the bumps? They feel warm under your towel. Why do you wear a towel?" Rarity asked.

"I'm naked," Sunset smiled.

"We're all, indecent, or naked rather. I want to assure everybody in this pony world that we are very friendly humans with no harm or malicious nature," Deirdre said.

'But she has to be watched," Daisy teased, thumbing at Jessica that growled.

"Let's not confuse the ponies of this world. Our main part is to see your highest royal esteem leader to help with Sunset. She has no friends," Elizabeth said as the ponies all gasped.

"What? A friendless…human? That can't be. If a pony shouldn't be friendless, neither should a human," Applejack said.

"Oh you poor human. How can somebody not like you at all?" Rarity nuzzled her nose by the girl's chest and she smelled very nice as a human. She smelled clean and pure.

"I don't get how Sunset can be human in our world, much less, who are you people?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I want to hold ponies,' Venus sat down in her towel and took Rainbow Dash and cuddled her.

'Gosh, small human girl, you are quite a curious person," Rainbow Dash smiled.

"Citizens, I mean, every pony, my name is Deirdre Sloan."

"I'm Elizabeth Wakefield and this is Jessica Wakefield my twin sister."

"Holding a pony is nice,' Jessica stroked Fluttershy's mane.

"Gosh, you humans are very unique to want to hold us and pet us. Are we like pets in the human world, if there are ponies?" Fluttershy asked.

"Of course there are ponies if there are humans, but I bet the ponies don't talk like us and they don't have magic," Pinkie Pie said happily. She enjoyed the humans called children in the way they all took turns holding her and petting her, and she liked the unique human boys.

"They also can't fly like we can," Applejack said. "Not that I even know the other world or the animals on it."

"I am Daisy Tagert. I'm very honored to meet all of you,' Daisy smiled on the ground. "I like the cute little cowgirl hat you got on."

"Gosh, well, I'm a western pony and I like to wear my hat," Applejack smiled.

'My name is Regina Morrow. I had watched you until we moved to Tokyo. We don't get your show on TV for Japan is different," Regina said.

'Japan, what is Japan?" Applejack asked, arching her head.

"Is your TV like our TV and put on pony shows?" Rarity asked.

"Not exactly, well, just a place like this and ponies like you on Disney XD, one of the multiple cable channels," Deirdre said.

"Ooh, your hat is too small for me though," Cassie mourned, putting on Applejack's little cowgirl hat.

"I'm Cassie Lynn."

"I'm Venus Kiff. We watch you on the computer."

"Computer? What is a computer?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I'm Kochi Sol."

'I'm Bryce French. You ponies are little and we're big, but we won't do anything,' Bryce said.

"I am Sunset Shimmer. Twilight said you'd give me another chance. I'm sorry of what I had done. Because of what I did, nobody likes me. They don't care I changed."

"Well, that's not right at all. The human world doesn't sound very nice to declare you unfriendly like that," Applejack said firmly. The human world was mean to make Sunset sad. Applejack and the other ponies to Twilight represented special qualities: Applejack was honesty, Fluttershy was kindness as she got in Sunset's arms to give her comfort, Pinky was laughter as she blew party horns, threw glitter, and offered a pony cupcake for the human, Rarity was generosity, Rainbow Dash was loyalty, and Twilight was magic. Twilight wished she had a spell to make the human of Sunset happy. To see her this vulnerable made Twilight sad.

"If you are very sorry, you should be forgiven. What is wrong with humans to not forgive you?" Rainbow Dash asked.

'My word," the regal Princess Celestia and her sister Luna and Cadence that saw the humans in their world said in surprise. There were 8 girls and 2 boys. The 6 girls had on towels and the 4 smaller boys and girls had on towels too. Obviously, the humans were very different then ponies as they seemed modest about showing their bodies. All the ponies had no care of what they never wore for they were all ponies.

"Bonafide genuine humans." Luna said big.

Sunset's eyes shined with tears. She held her towel, knelt in homage by Celestia.

"Highness, it's me, Sunset Shimmer."

"Sunset!" Celestia exclaimed, her eyes tearing up. Sunset was now crying on her knees. "Oh Sunset,' Celestia pulled her close and patted her with her hoof and kissed her. "Oh Sunset, why do you weep?"

"I took the crown, nobody likes me, I just wanted to come home and say I'm sorry I failed you as a student and I deserve to stay human and to not wear clothes anymore," Sunset sobbed. "The humans don't like me anymore. They won't be my friend."

'Oh Sunset, you poor pony human, or is it human pony? Cadence asked.

"But Sunset should've been a pony when she came back into the realm, but even if so, how did she get back? Celestia, didn't you say that portal was closed for 2 years?" Luna asked. But her sister didn't want to answer. Celestia was too preoccupied trying to make her Sunset feel better as she felt alone and unhappy.

"Majesty, we got a very big awkward problem. As humans, we're not meant to be naked in public. I was kind of hoping that you can help us get clothes, if you can conjure up clothes for us," Elizabeth said.

"Gosh, that is an unusual spell you are asking of us. We will try to think of something suitable for you all to wear. Come to the castle. I assure you that you will fit inside," Luna said to the humans. They would have to resize the entrance for the humans to fit properly without their towels falling off.

"You sound like many versions of a TV show on our world named Mr. Ed," Jessica gushed. 'You talk so perfectly."

"It's an old variety TV show about a man and his talking horse that talked to him, but never to other humans," Daisy explained.

'Come to the castle humans, and you shall dine with us," Celestia said.

"We want to know them too," Pinkie Pie said.

"Yeah, Twilight talked so much about humans," Applejack said.

"It's rare to see humans and I insist to please let us dine with you too," Rarity said.

"Oh, I better prepare Spike for this. He isn't even expecting me back, with humans,' Twilight said as she tried to fly and ended up running off. Spike was her best pal, assistant, and a baby dragon.

"We want to know human Sunset," Rainbow Dash said happily.

"Very well, you girls all may dine in the castle to know our humans," Celestia said.

The dinner inside the castle was certainly an unusual experience, but at least for the humans, they had edible fine fruits to eat and Applejack even bought some of her farm food for the humans. IT was a new experience to not have meat in the pony world. Before eating, one by one and after sketching out some clothes, Deirdre, Elizabeth, Jessica, Daisy, Regina, Cassie, Bryce, Venus, and Kochi all got clothes to wear from the pony magic. Girls got dresses and boys got unique royal clothing. It was a great relief for the humans to not be naked anymore. Sunset soon had on her old attire from school, as it was the only particle of clothing she liked in her gold skirt, golden collar to hold her pink shirt, leather jacket, stockings, and boots. Twilight sat by Sunset rather then at the head of the table after the chairs were adjusted for the humans. Spike was a part of the group and he was more then shocked to see a human side of Sunset in how sad and vulnerable she was. It made Spike sorry of every mean thing he thought of her in how she treated the human girls and Twilight. Celestia listened to the explanation of how the humans got into her world and they had to get Sunset back to their world in order for them to leave. Luna and Cadence were both fascinated of such a tale! Cadence couldn't wait to tell her husband Shining Armor the brother to Twilight of such an adventure his little sister had been on to see the human world and met people like her, but they were humans! Cadence kind of wondered if there was a human like her, and she hoped she was kind. It made her sad that people can be mean to a pony that was living in their world as a human. Humans like ponies had feelings. Cadence kind of wanted to do her song she did with Twilight when she was a filly (term for little when a pony is a child), but it would be difficult with a human that was taller then her.

"The only person to talk like the one you described as 'Q', his name is Discord," Celestia said. It would be something Discord would've thought of and used his magic to find a way into the human's world. Discord was a dragon, but he was a talking dragon seemingly into comedy and not into destruction and he wore clothes. "Discord is the spirit of chaos and disharmony who once ruled over Equestria in a state of unrest and unhappiness, until myself and Princess Luna used the Elements of Harmony to imprison him in stone."

"However, after the sisters lost their connection to the Elements, the spell was broken and Discord broke free. Later on, Celestia decides that Discord should be reformed so his magic can be used for good." Luna said to the humans.

"It seems like though he still has his trickery, but I can't figure out why he would want you humans to come to our land and ask Sunset to go back to your world," Cadence said.

"Like on our world we had Ares the God of War that created conflicts," Daisy said.

"Whoever he is and posed as on our world to bring us here, the key is Sunset has to go back to our world," Deirdre said.

"No," Sunset said. "I want to be with Twilight. I treated her badly."

"Sunset, if you stay here, we're trapped here away from our families," Elizabeth said.

'Why should she go back if those people that were supposed to be Twilight's friend let the other kids bully her? Us ponies would've done a better job,' Applejack said firmly. She can be a very aggressive pony when very mad.

"Your world has no friendship if they give little regard to Sunset," Rarity said.

"They took her feelings and tossed them aside. You humans should be ashamed," Rainbow said angrily.

"We got nothing to make us ponies or to fit in your world. You're taking us from family and friends," Deirdre said.

"You're associating us with ones that did the wrong when we don't know them that much at all other then they instantly bonded and helped Twilight when she needed it. Believe me when I say, we could've stopped it if we truly knew, but we got our own lives," Elizabeth said.

'Highnesses, we do love and cherish your land, but we can't stay in it. We want to go home. My mommy loves me," Venus said tearfully. Pinky draped herself on her lap and let the human pet her.

"Celestia, isn't there any way to just send them back to their world?" Luna asked.

"The only portal is closed for 2 years, and any other portal could be unstable, and based on the story they told of parallel Earth's, I could inadvertently send them to another Earth. What Twilight had to do was of great risk to be at the right Earth at the right time," Celestia said.

'But then how did Sunset come back here?" Cadence asked. The other ponies and the royal ones were horrified to hear that Sunset intended to hurt herself as Sunset tearfully told what happened.

"Majesty, mistakes can be made, but they can be corrected. I swear things won't be the same when Sunset goes back," Deirdre said.

"But you'll put her with those girls that didn't want to do what Twilight said to take care of her," Applejack said.

"You shouldn't lash out at people you haven't even met. You just see pictures of them, and they are nice! I don't know what happened, but I won't believe that they let Sunset hurt herself or they didn't care, because they do! I don't know why they let this happen. Maybe that world is so mistrustful, all the magic I have couldn't fix it," Twilight put her head down and cried.

"I know they wouldn't do that," Spike the dragon spoke up. "Those are nice girls. Maybe they weren't aware of how bad it was. All Twilight and I saw was the friendship and acceptance from those girls, this Flash Sentry, few other kids, and the fair principals in Celestia and her sister Luna. We don't truly know. It's obvious humans and ponies are different."

'I got nothing in that world. I don't know why I should go back." Sunset said. She looked at Celestia with big tears. "Please let me stay, majesty. They're mean to me. They'll never like me or accept me now that they saw what a monster I was and uncaring. They'll never be my friend ever. I got no friendship ability at all and I'll never have it if people hate me so much."

Celestia looked at Sunset seated down and feeling unhappy and lost. Part of her wanted Sunset to stay. There was so much she could teach her, but then she was telling the 9 other humans that they had to stay where they didn't want to. The little ones in Venus, Kochi, Cassie, and Bryce had family. The bigger ones in Elizabeth, Jessica, Deirdre, Daisy, and Regina had family and friends. There had to be a way for Sunset to go back, because the visions she had been seeing were growing more and more about a danger on the human world that was going to make it to her world if it couldn't be prevented and somehow, Sunset was a key to the danger, but the key was that she was going to stop the danger, and be able to awaken her friendship. But Sunset looked lost and very sad. She had no spirit and it was hard for Celestia to think what would make somebody that was sad and could maybe hurt herself again want to go back to a place that made her sad and vulnerable.

"I still don't see how Sunset can say those girls in the picture care when they let Sunset hurt herself and she wound up here and as a human being," Rarity said. She would've thought her human self would be more caring and not let being rich and influential get to her, but Rarity now saw the human version as vain and not at all nice to let Sunset do such a mean thing. Rarity would've made Sunset feel wanted.

"Well, I can't believe that the one girl that's me is mean at all. I think she did want to help Sunset," Fluttershy said. The human Fluttershy seemed just like her and Fluttershy didn't want to believe she would let Sunset hurt herself. Even if Sunset was mean, Fluttershy would never hold grudges, as either pony and human. The human version of Fluttershy seemed so nice as she cared for the animals like her, and she would've cared for Sunset. Maybe the human was easily intimidated to do wrong, but not intentionally. Fluttershy felt like Twilight in knowing that these things couldn't be.

"I don't think it's their fault. Maybe some of it is on Sunset for not wanting to have friends," Rainbow Dash said.

"I did so want friends!" Sunset said angrily as she made plated and utensils clatter. Twilight shot her friend such an angry expression to hurt her friend's feelings as she felt like wanting to hit her and Rainbow Dash rose up from her chair in an angry mood as Applejack and Rarity had to get a hold of her and Fluttershy tried to calm Twilight. Celestia pounded her hoof on the table.

"Enough, stop this at once! Enough!" Cadence scolded the angry ponies. "Twilight, you of all things are setting a very bad example by being confrontational rather then talk about these things. That's not what learning to be a friend is all about!" Deirdre, Elizabeth, and Daisy found themselves liking Cadence for wanting things to be peaceful as she had emitted a spell from her horn and Twilight and Rainbow Dash were now regretful that they got mad and said things unjustly without fact just now. It was obvious Cadence wanted the ponies to be happy, not confrontational or argumentative.

"We are friends and we do not fight about such a thing in our land. Stop this," Luna said angrily.

"This is not what we are supposed to be about for the humans in arguing and debating about who was at fault for Sunset. The fact remains that she wants friends and she hurts. She hurts like a pony hurts and what do you do when a pony hurts?" Celestia asked.

"You make friends and make the pony better," Cassie said. Celestia smiled at the wise little girl and nuzzled by her as Cassie petted the nice horse.

"I'm sorry I spoke out like that, and about you when I don't even know you, Sunset. That was a bad analogy just now to upset you," Rainbow said.

'I don't know why I got so mad at you just now, Rainbow. I didn't mean to," Twilight said.

"You just think that your friend was being picked on. I guess humans and ponies are related in something like this," Fluttershy said.

"Maybe we are making unfounded accusations on those girls, and not giving them a chance to defend themselves,' Applejack said, as she was angry at people she didn't know, and the people couldn't be here to give their side of the story. It didn't make any sense to her that somebody nice as her as a human can be so mean. From what Twilight said of the humans, she felt a connection and Applejack didn't want to believe that her friend Twilight was taken in by bad varmints. These humans in the castle were more then friendly and generous, and it was funny that the little humans wanted to pet and fawn over her and wear her little cowgirl hat.

"Sunset has to get her friendship back and have confidence," Pinkie Pie said.

"There are two ideas we can try for Sunset to get her spirit back. First, Twilight, you come with us," Celestia said. She looked at the humans and her horn glowed. Deirdre, Elizabeth, Jessica, Daisy, Regina, Cassie, Bryce, Venus, and Kochi felt a glow over them, and then a different color was by Elizabeth. "I like this one, Elizabeth Wakefield. She is that of good and kind. You may come."

'Bummer,' Jessica grumbled.

"I feel your pain. I hate being left out too," Pinkie Pie told her.

Elizabeth got up and walked with Sunset and Twilight and they followed Celestia to her exclusive room. There was a special bedding on the floor, a fire going in the fireplace, authentic paper and a nice quill set aside for things for the princess to write about in executive orders or decrees for her subject, and some flowers. Elizabeth saw there were books of different magic, and a mirror.

"I always kept this, Elizabeth, in hopes that Sunset would come home," Celestia said. "But I realize now that you humans got something called pride as Sunset was a prideful individual wanting things that I could not teach her or make her understand. She wanted life I could not give to her, and I could not understand at the time why she wanted things on your world, but I now have an understanding. Part of that understanding, Elizabeth, is to let go as the visions foretold to me. I love Sunset very much. Part of me wishes that…"

Elizabeth saw the majestic horse shedding tears.

"Majesty, no, it was me," Sunset said tearfully. She hugged the horse. "I want to try again. I don't fit in the human world anymore."

"I know you think that, but I know that if you don't go back, the humans can't either. It would take 2 years. It is not fair to take them from the human ones that love them and make them live here, where they can't be ponies. Cadence, Luna, and myself, we don't have that magic or an understanding why they can't be ponies. Greater magic such as the unknown is something that we can never have," Celestia told Sunset.

"Twilight is a better princess then I would have been. Maybe that's why I lashed out," Sunset said tearfully.

'Sunset, I'm sorry that there just wasn't time to understand what you were going through, or how things truly were on the world. I would've understood if we knew. Maybe I should've asked you come back with me," Twilight said with regret. She wiped at her eyes. "But if something was to happen to the humans, that means the friends I met would be hurt, is that right, Elizabeth?"

"I'm not at all familiar with time events, but yes, the girls you met could be hurt if something was to happen on my world. I saw it for myself when I met Rini, and then when I met Hotaru, and the dangers that came and were foretold as everybody I would've known would've been hurt if a course of action wasn't taken. I don't know what it is that the people who met Twilight have to do, but Sunset seems to be a key because both Rini and Hotaru needed special people to help them both. I know right now to you, Twilight, that things seem bleak and it's unfair, but we can't be asked to be away from those that do love us: my family, my friends, my boyfriend even that doesn't know what is going on or the possible danger that is in store for my world. I don't know either, but I want to understand and be ready. It's like when they try to forecast an earthquake and if we knew when it can happen, we can be ready. Right now, this Discord told us to bring Sunset back, and we have to bring her back. But I assure you with my heart that it won't be the same. We can't change all the people, Twilight, but there is those out there that can help. I went through a bad period myself, Sunset."

"You? But you and Twilight are so kind. How can you like be bad?" Sunset asked.

"I had an accident involving a means of transportation as humans need to drive something of a car, truck, business vehicle, and motorcycle," Elizabeth said as Sunset, Twilight, and Celestia listened about the accident, about her lashing out, and about people that would be there for her when the bad period was over. She told about Suzanne Devlin and how her reservation nearly got her killed the day before Christmas. "I think Sunset that the people Twilight met can give her a 2nd chance if they knew."

Elizabeth was impressed with how similar Canterlot castle was to the Canterlot School in her area in Minato, and she never at one time ever thought anything of the building's structure in her world. Whoever built that school obviously had a love for the horses to put up that nice horse statue. Elizabeth looked at the mirror that Twilight mentioned in their talks, the crystal mirror where for 3 nights of the moon every 2 years on her world, it opened a mysterious portal hidden somewhere and Sunset came into their world living a human life. It was the Crystal Mirror. It was a gateway to Earth, but when Elizabeth touched it, it was just a mirror, nothing else.

"It will not send you back to your world, but this mirror can also see into the visions I have been having, and one of them came true. Sunset is back where she belongs, but I also realize that if she does stay, a tragedy will occur back in the human world because Sunset was not there."

"What do you mean, majesty?" Twilight asked.

"There is something on the human world about what happens if a person thinks they should not be there, but then something is told that says to the person that this is what happens if they are not there. Elizabeth, what is that called?"

Elizabeth didn't want to break any chairs as she knelt on the floor by the mirror. "Well, it's not a word, but, there was an event in my teenaged life," Elizabeth told the story to Celestia, Sunset, and Twilight that was like 'It's a Wonderful Life' as Elizabeth had to briefly explain about that iconic TV movie featuring Jimmy Stewart and Donna Reed in legendary actors. Elizabeth briefly laughed of Celestia telling about a similar movie of 'It's a Wonderful Pony.'

Liz and Enid have entered a contest to appear on a new trivia show, but Jessica and Amy copy their entry form and win the contest. Liz got very mad that her sister did such a thing with her friend and stole all the credit. Meanwhile, everyone's getting all excited about the Winter Carnival. It's a "special weekend" for juniors, seniors and SVH alumni at a ski resort about 3 hours away in Nagano from the Juuban region. Enid is co-chairperson of the committee organizing the dance that highlights the whole weekend. She thinks it's just hilarious when Winston wants to call the dance the Snow Ball. The cheerleading squad gets nominated for All-State and a trip to Las Vegas while Liz gets only an Honorable Mention in some writing contest. Liz starts feeling jealous of Jessica, like Sunset was jealous of Twilight. Then Jessica takes credit for a dinner Liz cooked and Liz gets even more and more upset, but of course she doesn't speak up or anything like a dummy.

"The additional words in the description you see on the mirror come from our wiseacre creator Darren that take personal jolly in making some of us an example of tomfoolery at times," Elizabeth told Celestia, Sunset, and Twilight.

And then Liz has to cancel a date with Jeffrey because Jessica won't be home to make the salad for dinner. The reason why Jessica didn't bother to come home was she and Amy are studying for the trivia show and they go to the library to find out what the longest river in Africa is. How sad is that? When Jessica comes home and joins the rest of the family at dinner, she's wearing one of Liz's sweaters, without asking her of course to borrow it. And when Liz, for the first time ever, gets mad and calls Jessica out for being the irresponsible twit that she was, her parents basically tell her to shut up because dinner conversation should be pleasant and friendly. She confronts Jessica after dinner that night and Jessica promises to be more respectful to her sister's things. But then Jessica messes up a phone message for Liz that resulted in Mr. Collins' son Teddy not getting the ride home Liz was supposed to give him, leaving the poor little boy alone to be defenseless. Liz is furious and lets Jessica know it that is the worse sister ever, as Celestia at times smiled along with Twilight of such a dramatic experience Elizabeth had. Sunset couldn't help but smile as it was like a book she read and to hear somebody experiencing it from the book itself sounded funny. Jessica decides she can't possibly be the only thing upsetting Liz so much; there must be something else bothering her. But Elizabeth said common sense never occurred to Jessica. Todd is coming to town to go to the carnival and also to attend some award banquet. He invited Liz to join him and she's looking forward to it even though it means she won't be able to make it to the carnival's opening party with Jeffrey. But of course she doesn't tell Jeffrey because she's hoping the dinner will be moved to another night. Todd calls and leaves a message with Jessica to tell Liz that dinner is definitely on Friday. Determined to get the message right, Jessica gives Liz the message but she does it right in front of Jeffrey. He gets all pissed off that Liz was sneaky and a real creep. Then Liz gets all pissed that he's pissed off at her and I the creator personally hate everyone in Sweet Valley for acting like ninnies at times. They try to work it out, but Jeffrey wants Liz to break her date with Todd and Liz refuses.

Liz gets a note from Jeffrey in her locker. He'll be at Las Palmas Canyon until six o'clock and would like Liz to meet him there. If she doesn't show, he'll "assume the worst in their relationship." Jessica and Amy are going to the television station for the trivia contest, but Jessica promises to have the car back by four-thirty. So Liz's whole relationship relies on Jessica keeping a promise. Wow, I can see where this is heading. Jessica and Amy win the contest (how did they manage that in being two flakes of the show?) and go out for pizza. Predictably, Jessica loses track of time. Liz is livid like you wouldn't believe. But can we also be mad at Jeffrey? I mean, he didn't ask her if she was free or anything, just kind of said, "I'll be in this place at this time and if you don't show up our relationship is over as it should've been now."

Jessica wants to fix things, so when Todd gets into town she finds him and tells him what a big deal the carnival party is and implies he should let Liz off the hook with the award banquet so she can go. So Todd tells Liz she doesn't have to go to the banquet and she gets all depressed that he doesn't want to hang out with her. Jeez, there is just no pleasing this chick. Jessica sees that her plan isn't working so she forges a note from Liz telling Jeffrey to meet her at the lodge that night at six-thirty, but she doesn't have a chance to tell Liz because she and Amy miss the bus to Mont Blanc. They have to drive and Jessica gets there just in time to meet Jeffrey and pretend to be Liz. Someone sees them together and tells the real Liz, who assumes Jessica is moving in on her man. She gets all crazed and packs her stuff back up and goes home on the bus. Jessica calls the house to explain and Liz hangs up on her. She's totally pissed off, and just when she's starting to get over her fierce twin worship, the police call to tell her Jessica has been in a car accident and is in the emergency room. Todd miraculously shows up and gives her a ride to the hospital. Jessica is dead. The next two weeks are horrible with her father taking up smoking and her mother aging about 15 years in front of her. Enid decides to have a small get-together at her house for Jessica's closest friends. Jeffrey shows up and gets mad that Todd is there. They go outside to fight, a mother of all fights. And then Liz hears someone calling her name. It sounds like Jessica…

Liz wakes up. It was just a dream as her twin came back home with Jeffrey, Cara, and Steven to check up on her!

"That's it, you say in your vision that if you were not around, something happened to your sister. That's the vision that's troubled me when Sunset came back. If you don't go back to their world, Sunset, a tragedy will happen in the future because your world needs Sunset Shimmer," Celestia said big.

"But how am I a difference? I can't make friends,' Sunset said.

"You do have friends,' Celestia made the picture appear in the air that Twilight had of the human girls she interacted with. They were so much like her ponies. She pointed with her hoof and Elizabeth was astounded as the 5 girls in the picture glowed! Twilight was more then shocked and so was Sunset…the human girls had an ability? But didn't the magic go away when Twilight got the crown back? Didn't the girls not have it anymore as she went back to her pony world? "The girls in the human world are as special as the ponies because they were born with an ability, and they need you, Sunset, to bring it out because it's locked inside. Like Twilight is to us here, you are special there on the human world. Without you in their world, the girls will never find out their potential. They won't be inspired anymore to do anything because they wanted to be your friend, but you went away."

"Sunset is actually a difference in their world? But when I went there, she wasn't nice," Twilight said. How was this possible that Sunset was a difference in the human world, but Sunset clearly lacked powers and friendship? Sunset had no confidence in her ability unlike Twilight. Sure Twilight had many setbacks, but she kept trying and would never give up. Sunset was very sad and giving up easily for her failures. Twilight hated to see that on Sunset feeling like a failure.

"There's another girl I knew in Suzanne Devlin, and just like Sunset, yes, she had problems. But Twilight, you also failed to be a friend. I know that you had a priority to get your crown and to be back here from our world, but there should've been a way to try harder. Just suppose you were to talk to Sunset if you had the time. What would you have said?" Elizabeth asked.

"I said what I said in the note to Sunset. Sunset, the journal, what happened to it?" Twilight asked.

'I put it on the book shelf, in my condemned apartment that I got evicted from," Sunset said tearfully.

'Sunset, when you get back to my world, you sit down with my father. He can and will get your property out of the house including the book Sunset gave you," Elizabeth said.

"But you don't even know me that well. All you saw was a bad girl,' Sunset said.

"If ponies can go astray, so can the human. Ponies and humans are related, and in a way, Sunset, while one side of me hurts that you went away and you live on the human world, another part of me realizes that I did teach you something unknowingly. By being with the humans, you give ponies like me and my family the chance to evaluate humans and get an idea. By having the humans here in our land and how they treat it with delicacy, respect, and befriend all the ponies, it makes me want to learn more about what makes a human good or bad and what can be done," Celestia said.

"But you can teach me, can't you?" Sunset asked. "I want another chance to be your student."

"I want to give you that chance, but it will come. You must see why you need to go back to help the girls. They do need you," Celestia said. "Now look into the mirror."

Twilight, Sunset, and Elizabeth looked at the mirror that told of the future and projected events that…could lead to maybe Equestria Girl sequels!

"You will come upon these girls, and with you not being there, you can't tell Twilight to come and help you. The 5 girls give up easily in forming their musical band. They let the Dazzlings win, but in reality, the Dazzlings are a group of ponies you will soon learn called the sirens. I can't divulge what they are, or it jeopardizes time events. The Dazzlings, like you Sunset, are humanized girls that purposely and maliciously use their talent for evil, and unlike you, Sunset, they won't change at all. But with you not being there, the 5 human girls in Twilight's picture will be no more. It would be like if Twilight never met them and they forgot everything."

"That can't be so. The girls, they tried so hard and they gave an effort. Why would they just give up?" Twilight asked. This really confused her that the 5 girls would just give up. Was it because they let Sunset die? Was Sunset a link to them like Twilight was a link to her ponies?

"Because they feel like they failed in not being there for Sunset, or not able to stop the malicious behavior towards her and how they didn't care Sunset hurt to the point that she wanted to kill herself. In reality, I pulled Sunset here before she impacted and could have died instantly,' Celestia said, as she had let out a very big secret just now!

"Huh? But if the portal closed, how can it be reopened?" Twilight asked. How was Celestia able to save Sunset, much less, pull her into their world, and pulled her into Twilight's vacation area? Could it be that maybe Celestia was foretold of the event, and that that's why she suggested for Twilight to be there, for Celestia to pull Sunset directly to her?

"How can you have pulled me in? If you were watching me and observing me, why not talk to me?" Sunset asked.

"Because your behavior closed me out, and it will take a very long time if we were to talk. That's why Twilight wanted you to write, and write to her if writing to me was hard and upsetting. We all used the magic, myself, Luna, and Cadence. It taxed us to get Sunset back, and because of that, that's why you're human, Sunset. There's more. The Dazzlings will win. Your school will have the Friendship games as it is called." Another projection showed off something totally surprising in Twilight that astounded Elizabeth to say the least that Twilight could be like a twin like her to Jessica, as Twilight had her hair pinned, wore glasses, and wore a private prep girl attire!

'Huh? What am I doing back there in the future, and why is my hair like that and why do I wear glasses?" Twilight asked of the vision coming to life to her surprise to see herself wearing glasses and her hair pinned, and she wore like a little suit and a skirt that wasn't the purple skirt she wore as human. The other Twilight seemed dignified.

"What did you see when you went to the world?" Celestia asked.

"Well, the girls I met were like my pony pals," Twilight said. "You mean if there are human counterparts to my friends, is there a counterpart to me? Is there really somebody that is like me in their world, and she was born a human like they were?"

"I can not disclose what I see; just only what projects and what I will tell, but I will only tell certain things that must be figured out. I can not disclose without putting time in danger," Celestia said.

"I don't suppose that you can tell me the names of these Dazzlings can you? It's like a code of violation in time continual?" Elizabeth asked.

"For a human, how would you know of this?" Celestia smiled.

"Well, on my world, we did happen to have this time travel that jettisoned people of the future into our world, and I heard that term when he explained why he couldn't put the people back on Earth from Starship Voyager. I guess this is something that Sunset has to find out for herself in our world?" Elizabeth asked.

"That is right, but there is never a wrong if somebody like you and Deirdre were to care and monitor Sunset. I would feel very much pleased if Sunset had good people around her that didn't care what she did in the past and she is regretful and wants to try again," Celestia said.

"I think somehow in the visions, there is a place for you in the human world," Twilight said to Sunset. She was definitely needed to save the human world from doom.

"But I feel guilty of what I did to you," Sunset said.

"Sunset, you didn't get hurt and I didn't get hurt and nobody else got hurt. You shouldn't feel guilty, and you shouldn't punish yourself. As much as I am honored to be a princess, I rather be a normal pony to my friends and not be seen as royalty. I know I earned the crown, but I still want to be me, just like you want to be a better you," Twilight said.

"You know Twilight, my brother has an old comic where a human that was Superman winds up visiting a planet that's inhabited by animals that live the lives as humans and when a meteorite hit the animal planet, they had powers. The people Superman saw were like the friends he had at home. IN a way when you came into our world and you met those 5 girls, Twilight, they were like a version of your pony pals, but the girls had a human version of them. It's like the time I got to see another Earth, a version of me lived the life of a 12-year old girl writing for her school paper. You got a rare opportunity Twilight to find friends that were like your pony pals in human form like you, because coming to my Earth, it saw you as a human girl, so it made you a human girl, like in my friend Daisy's Pokemon game, a human was made into a Pokemon," Elizabeth said.

'So with you not there to inspire the 5 girls, your school would lose terribly. The girl is the human form of Twilight that is curious about the magic ability. With you not there, Sunset, the girl Twilight succumbed to the magic, turn into a monster, and wind up dead." Celestia showed off final visions as Elizabeth saw to her shock that the girl Twilight was every bit like Rini turning to Wicked Lady and Hotaru turning into the Mistress 9. Only unlike Rini and Hotaru, poor Twilight was regarded to as a threat and action was taken to stop her to the point that she was dead. Without Sunset in her world, this human form of Twilight didn't have a future at all. Everybody saw a gravestone with a picture etched out of Twilight Sparkle with her hair and glasses and Spike the dog howling.

'With you not there, and with Twilight not there, Camp Evergreen is then succumbed to dark magic. The world is then lost," Celestia said. Elizabeth saw in shock some diabolical Poison Ivy like villain, only it wasn't Batman's arch nemesis as she was different, but she consumed Camp Evergreen in magic of darkness that spread like a smoke ont the Minato region as plants, hundreds of plants just grew out and darkened the world!

"I make a difference and I meet a version of Twilight?" Sunset asked.

'I can't divulge anymore other then the visions. You must obtain your own future," Celestia said. She then smiled as the crystal mirror now just showed them in the room. "I think I know what 2nd vision might eventually make you go back to your world, but you go back as a person full of confidence and with friends. Twilight, I want you to get a pony party set up right away tomorrow. When it is satisfied that Sunset can go home, so will the humans. I'll make sure Discord keeps his word."

"Princess Celestia, I am truly honored to meet somebody like you to show me the outcome of my world like that," Elizabeth said.

"What you see in the visions, it's up to the girls to stop them. You have to promise to let this play out. You can't mention an upcoming battle," Celestia told Elizabeth that nodded. 'What you saw in the future is like a puzzle, but it comes apart because Sunset is not there."

"My only wish is Twilight could come back. I want people to know that I liked her. I'd want to hug you as the human," Sunset said.

'If I could come back, I'll let you hug me,' Twilight promised.

"I want this to be a huge lavish party, and I think Sunset should be the leader. Do you still have the crown she tried to leave behind?" Celestia asked.

"Well, yeah I do," Twilight said of the fake crown that Sunset had brought into the pony world to switch with hers.

"Why do you want me to wear the crown I made?" Sunset asked.

'I want you to be regal and to be by Twilight. I want you as a princess too. I want to see you happy when you go back home,' Celestia smiled. She then went over to a chest. She gave what seemed to be money. "When you return, it'll convert into the rightful currency. Use it to buy yourself a home that makes you happy and to live with friends."

Sunset put the money in her dress skirt pocket and nodded.

"Now then, humans, it is best you rest. Tomorrow is a big pony day," Celestia said happily.

"May I please sleep with Twilight?" Sunset asked.

"It could be a tight fit. I live in a castle," Twilight said.

'I don't care," Sunset said.

"Of course you may sleep with Twilight. Our magic can resize structures," Celestia said.

Soon, Elizabeth, Sunset, and Twilight left the room. There was a lot to think about.

Celestia deemed Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie to take the humans to their homes for them to sleep in, and she gave them all decrees to assure their families the humans were all respectful. Of course none of the ponies knew who to take home. Elizabeth had a liking for Applejack the western pony and she and Jessica would be assigned to Applejack.

"I reckon you may have to sleep in the barn though. My house is too small for humans, and my granny is small too,' Applejack said.

"I look forward in meeting your family," Elizabeth smiled. As much as Jessica liked the ponies, she wasn't too sure about the family of a pony.

"I like this one," Rainbow Dash picked Daisy for she seemed tough like her. Daisy smiled humbly at Rainbow Dash.

"I like this one. She's a rich rare breed," Rarity sighed at Regina.

"I like kids. I'll take them all," Pinkie Pie said happily and eagerly of Venus, Kochi, Cassie, and Bryce.

"Is it OK I stay with you, Fluttershy? I assure you I'm a respected person,' Deirdre said.

"OK, sure," Fluttershy smiled shyly at the human. "I sense that you're like me sometimes. I like that in you."

"You humans are going to have a pony party of all parties. Oh, Miss Deirdre, can you play songs?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I just have the guitar I conjured up," Deirdre said.

"We can all help you. We'll play our instruments too. We got an ability to sense any song you may have," Rainbow Dash said.

Soon, the ponies took the humans to their homes and arrangements would have to be made to try and house them.

Twilight and Sunset

Twilight took Sunset to her room. Spike accompanied them. Twilight made pony tea for all of them. Sunset had to kneel down for she couldn't fit in a chair without breaking it.

"Here, you need to be comfortable," Twilight used her magic to make a chair grow. Sunset sat in the chair and it didn't break. Twilight made her own chair bigger, and then the table so they could drink their tea.

"You might have to enlarge the castle if you do all that," Spike said.

"I want Sunset to be comfortable and not awkward," Twinkle said.

"You're so nice to me," Sunset said.

"You're not going to cry again are you?" Spike asked.

"Spike, this is hard for her,' Twilight admonished. "Don't forget how hard it was for us when we had to come here."

"I wish I can understand humans to help you. All they seem to do is want to pet me and cuddle me. I kind of like the Fluttershy human. She spoils me," Spike sighed.

"Hmm," Twilight smiled as Spike liked Rarity the pony. Now he liked Fluttershy the human. She saw Sunset not talking much. "I know that this is tough, and it's frustrating that you want friends, but they don't seem to want you. You can't give up, and you got to remember that those girls are your friend. Would you like to tell me what happened? What happened to them? Let me understand and help you, please. I don't like you like this, Sunset. It scares me. It makes me think when I saved you that it was bad, when it's not. Saving somebody from harm is being a friend. I just wanted my crown back, but it was only to not doom your world. Taking something here and putting it there where it doesn't belong, it had consequences for the world. When you wore it, that was an example, but you changed because you were closed off totally, but everybody does wrong and everybody atones from it. None of us ponies are perfect, but we don't ever feel guilty of the wrong we did because we make it right and we try."

"I'm too scared to go back, but I have to. But I don't feel happy. I wish you could come back. Twilight," Sunset shed tears.

"I wish I could come back with you, but my place is here, and it doesn't mean at all that I don't like you. I do like you, but the ponies need me. I love all of you back there too, but there's only one of me. Maybe that vision of this human version of me is a sign. Maybe my friendship to you and guidance is an inspiration for you to be a friend too, and to pass it on. Maybe this event to the human form of me is a sign for both of you. I believe Celestia when she says that there are events that can doom the world worse then my crown. These Dazzlings, what happens to this human form of me to be a monster and you having to help it like I helped you, and then Camp Evergreen, whatever that is, you seem to be a key, and you shouldn't be afraid."  
"Sunset, how can you be alone when you got the 5 girls? They'd care for you. They'd help you. They'd help you understand what you might have in the magic. I don't know for sure if maybe some of that magic is from Twilight's crown, but maybe it's a sign that'll make you and those girls better. When Twilight was able to pony up with them, they were so happy. But I bet when we left, they didn't have the power anymore and felt sad. But maybe in the friendship and dedication they had to Twilight, maybe it's a form of an award for helping," Spike said.

"And I'm sure that in time whatever is happening to the girls in the future as Celestia showed maybe it'll affect you too in a wonderful way like them. Who knows? Maybe I'll see that awakening. I don't know how I can think that, but I bet I'll see it and I'll be proud of you,' Twilight said.

"Twilight, sit with me please," Sunset begged. Twilight got off her chair. She let Sunset pick her up. Twilight was on her lap. First Sunset hugged her and cried. Twilight let her cry. She nuzzled at her to let her feelings out. She assured Sunset she was her pal forever. She assured her she'll come back. Sunset hugged and rocked Twilight. Spike left the girls alone.

"Twilight, would it be silly if I were to sing?" Sunlight asked.

"Sing?"

"When I was growing up, before I became bad, part of the jobs I had was I singed, and I singed so beautifully that people would pay me. With the schooling I got, I kind of gave it up. But I'd like to try again. Singing made me feel better."

"Sure you can sing. I'd like to hear you sing," Twilight smiled.

Sunlight was thoughtful. Then she whispered in Twilight's ear.

"I think I can do just that. How did it go again? Twilight smiled as her horn glowed and Sunset whispered what the song was she heard on the 'computer' and how it played out. Twilight concentrated in Sunset's mind and soon, a beat was playing out to the surprise of Spike! He heard a guitar playing out as he looked in and saw Sunset leaning back as her hair seemed to flow and Twilight was radiant on her lap. Sunset wiggled out of her leather coat to get into the mood as Spike was impressed to see the choker collar around a pink shirt she had on! Sunset was stroking Twilight as she started to sing!

I'm still here

Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Pony, and Spike

From Jem and the Holograms the movie

[Verse 1: Sunset Shimmer]  
Lost and defeated, but still I stand  
My heart in pieces will beat again  
There is a story written in the stars  
That makes it worth it just to bear these scars  
Left foot forward and then my right  
It's not over, I've still got fight  
You get that feeling when you cross that line  
Like it was worth it just to take what's mine

Brave enough to broken (oh-oh)  
Can't see, but keep going, oh  
Brave enough to be broken  
There's no more fear inside 

(For some reason that Twilight didn't know why, she sensed the song and started to sing it with Sunset to the astonishment of Spike to see the room glowing with such friendship)

[Chorus: Sunset and Twilight the pony)  
I threw my heart in the fire  
I've never fallen from higher  
But (I'm still here)  
(I'm still here)  
I threw my heart in the fire  
I've never fallen from higher  
But (I'm still here)  
(I'm still here)

[Verse 2: Sunset Shimmer]  
I've been through pain, but I'm still alive  
Walked through the flames to the other side  
You get that feeling when you cross that line  
Like it was worth it just to take what's mine

Brave enough to broken (oh-oh)  
Can't see, but keep going, oh  
Brave enough to be broken  
There's no more fear inside

[Chorus: Sunset Shimmer and Twilight joined by Spike)  
I threw my heart in the fire  
I've never fallen from higher  
But (I'm still here)  
(I'm still here)  
I threw my heart in the fire  
I've never fallen from higher  
But (I'm still here)  
(I'm still here)

[Bridge: All:]  
Oh, Woah-oh, oh, oh-oh  
Oh, Woah-oh, oh, oh-oh  
I'm still here  
I'm still here  
Oh, Woah-oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, Woah-oh, oh, oh, oh  
I'm still here (oh, Woah-oh, oh, oh-oh)  
I'm still here (oh, Woah-oh)

[Chorus: All:]  
I threw my heart in the fire  
I've never fallen from higher  
But (I'm still here)  
(I'm still here)  
I threw my heart in the fire  
I've never fallen from higher  
But (I'm still here)  
(I'm still here)

"That is so beautiful," Twilight said emotionally as tears streamed down her face. "Sunset, you are a special girl. You got to realize that. I realize now that you are. I realize now that I wish I had sought you out, talked to you, been your friend, or knew about you. I'm so sorry of the pain you are going through. The girls, they just got to know that you have changed."

Even Spike felt emotional to hear such sorrow and sadness that poor Sunset had, to be alone, to be isolated, to think nobody loved her. It was so horrible. It was painful that Sunset was alone.

Sunset sniffled and wiped at her face. She stroked Twilight Spike moved the chair and sat by her. He put his paw on her stocking leg. Sunset was dressed really nice in that nice dress skirt material and special stocking around her legs. How can somebody like her think nobody liked her?

"What I have to say to you, of what happened to me…don't think harshly of them. They didn't mean to. It's just that, there are things in the human world that are so different from pony world that it's not fair. I did like them very much and I tried," Sunset was crying again.

Twilight was shedding tears. "No, was Celestia wrong? Did they do something to you, to make you hurt yourself?" Twilight was horrified. What did they do to her?

"It was alright at first with me and the girls, it was. But, people drifted away. The rumors and what I did, it magnified over and over. I couldn't look at my phone anymore as it had hateful things, mean things, that people said to me, about…hurting myself," Sunset was crying horribly as Twilight was crying as well. 'Well, I had no parents, I can't talk to the principal or her sister that are not clearly like Celestia and Luna here at all, and Cadence, she works at the preppy school Crystal Prep. I tried so hard, I did, but they stopped caring. The girls stopped saying hello. Please don't hate them, Twilight. They just don't understand our world at all and about friendship and vulnerability."

'Applejack was right. Those people are…bastards," Twilight said of a word she heard on the human world. She felt so sad, and mad, how can they? They promised, and they broke it and made Sunset hurt herself. She put her had down on Sunset's lap and just cried and sobbed. How can the 5 girls betray her? How can they promise and break it?

"I'm not trying to defend their actions, but not all humans are like that. Maybe you need to move to someplace else, start over. We had to move, not because of something like you did, but starting over helped us and it would help you," Spike said.

"But going to that school, as bad as it was, it's a reminder of Canterlot Castle. I don't know if I could ever fit in another school. I can't even afford Internet to take a school course," Sunset said.

'I wish I never saw those people now. How can they do that to a sweet girl?" Twilight felt such anger and hurt they did that to Sunset. "Maybe you should stay here then. The humans should stay too and be punished."

"Twilight, what are you saying? You can't associate Deirdre, her twin sisters, Daisy, and Regina to people that they don't even know. You're learning to be a good ruler from Celestia, not a bad unfair ruler. When something bad happens, you can't just punish without a just cause for it. You can't make assumptions or be this vindictive about what they did to Sunset. Sunset, be truthful, did they wanted you to hurt yourself? Think very carefully," Spike said.

Sunset thought carefully, remembering Deirdre touching her, seeing into her mind the roof of Canterlot School, and the girls, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow dash, Pinkie, and Fluttershy, calling out to her, and then as she jumped, she saw such a horrified look on Fluttershy she would never forget.

"They didn't want me to jump at all, Twilight. They wanted me to come away. They're not bad girls at all. I think maybe they wanted to try again with me. Maybe to talk. Maybe to work out what happened to us. I'm not even mad at them. I don't blame them. It just hurts really bad, and then, I remembered you. I remembered what I did. I remembered you left. I still didn't want you to leave me. I'm sorry, Twilight. It's so unfair that it's like a movie as just as I found you, I lost you. I hardly know you, but yet, I wanted you to come back to my world, I jumped because maybe I would've waken up in your world, and I did." Sunset said.

'You know I would if I could. I really want to help you so badly. That's part of why I gave you the book, to write to me. I think that if you would've tried really hard, to have friendship, maybe it could create a link between our worlds. I heard such incredible stories in the Minato Japan college people about linking up to another Earth and unlocking something. Maybe there's something here that is beyond our magic to go into your world more frequently." All of a sudden, Twilight could feel inspiration to do a song. Twilight's horn activated and played out music on a piano!

"Twilight…." Spike said big. Twilight just smiled and felt the song coming to her: Sunset looked at her pony pal that was going to sing to her!

The way I was

Twilight Pony and Sunset Shimmer:

From Jem and the Holograms 2015 movie

[Twilight Sparkle:]  
I've been here in this place  
I've been stuck in this space  
Like a ghost that's been missing its life  
Silent words in my mouth  
Yeah, they want to scream out  
And I'll leave my old shadow behind  
In my heart and out of my mind  
Oh-Woah

[Chorus Twilight Sparkle]  
I'll go, but I won't go quietly  
Go down, but I'll go down fighting  
Don't know where, don't know why  
But I can't go back, back to the way I was  
I'll show who I am from the inside  
Gonna take my walk on the wild side  
Don't know where, don't know why  
But I can't go back, back to the way I was

[Twilight, Spike, and Sunset]  
Oh-Woah, oh-Woah, oh  
Oh-Woah, oh-Woah, oh  
Oh-Woah, oh-Woah  
No, I can't go back, back to the way I was

[Sunset Shimmer]  
I'm the leaf, I'm a seed  
That's been waiting for spring  
I'm a girl reinventing herself  
We might fall, we might rise  
We are all butterflies  
Breaking free from our jars on the shelf  
Finding out the truth for ourselves  
Oh-Woah

[Sunset Shimmer]  
I'll go, but I won't go quietly  
Go down, but I'll go down fighting  
Don't know where, don't know why  
But I can't go back, back to the way I was  
I'll show who I am from the inside  
Gonna take my walk on the wild side  
Don't know where, don't know why  
But I can't go back, back to the way I was

[All:]  
Oh-Woah, oh-Woah, oh  
Oh-Woah, oh-Woah, oh  
Oh-Woah, oh-Woah  
No, I can't go back, back to the way I was

[Sunset Shimmer]  
I'll go, but I won't go quietly  
Go down, but I'll go down fighting  
Could be hurt, could be love  
But I can't go back, back to the way I was

[Sunset Shimmer and Twilight:]  
I'll go, but I won't go quietly  
Go down, but I'll go down fighting  
Don't know where, don't know why  
But I can't go back, back to the way I was  
I'll show who I am from the inside  
Gonna take my walk on the wild side  
Don't know where, don't know why  
But I can't go back, back to the way I was

[All:]  
Oh-Woah, oh-Woah, oh  
Oh-Woah, oh-Woah, oh  
Oh-Woah, oh-Woah  
No, I can't go back, back to the way I was

"My gosh, the songs from the human world are just…magical and so emotional. I hope they are used in the party for you, Sunset. They are very touching to the soul," Spike said big.

"It's beyond the friendship and it's magical and special,' Twilight said.

"I feel so much better," Sunset said.

"Uh, I do have a question. I kind of sleep like this. How do you sleep?" Twilight asked.

"Well, I guess you can't conjure up pajamas can you?" Sunset asked.

"My magic can't exactly conjure up clothes,' Twilight said.

"Well, I don't want to dirty my clothes, so I'll just sleep nude," Sunset said as boy, Spike sure left the room quickly. "Is sleeping naked intimidating to him?"

"Well, when we tried using the computer and I typed a wrong word, well, we saw naked girls and quickly shut it off and I think to him, it's intimidating to see a human girl fully undressed," Twilight said. She gave a shy smile. "But to be honest, I kind of liked seeing you naked before I covered you. I didn't want it to be bad that I liked your nudity."

"The humans like to hear complimentary things. I'm just going to undress and you just have to stretch your bed so I can lie in it with you."

Twilight felt very warm again as she stretched her bed. She sat in her bed and watched Sunset undo the collar clasp on her pink shirt and she saw…the breasts. She saw Sunset's bare naked chest.

"I hope you didn't mind I didn't quite conjure up underwear," Sunset slipped out of her skirt and she stood fully nude after undoing her stocking leggings.

Twilight felt her breathing going ragged, but in a good way. Sunset stood and seemed to radiate something very special from her naked body.

"Are you OK with me being naked?" Sunset asked.

'I am. I just want to look at you. Is it OK for people to look?"

"Sure, because we're friends," Sunset smiled.

"Gosh, when I was naked, I had what you had. I didn't think very much about it at first, but then I had feelings and Applejack, well she explained and showed me."

"I would've liked to see you naked with Applejack," Sunset teased as Twilight blushed. Sunset laughed as the door slammed as obviously, Spike saw everything and was so shy about it.

"Would you tell me what humans have that makes girls look so nice being undressed?" Twilight asked.

"For starters, some girls are into pubic hair removal like I am,' Sunset smiled in patting at her smooth genitals that had no pubic hair, and then she told Twilight everything about girls and why their nakedness was appeasing. Then Sunset carefully got into bed. Twilight got into her bed with her.

"I wish I could turn myself human to enjoy this with you," Twilight said.

"I wish I was a pony. I'd enjoy it too being your friend," Sunset smiled from her side.

"The party is going to be pony fantastic. You'll see. I'm going to make sure you're very happy," Twilight promised her friend.

"You got family, right? I mean, they didn't die did they?" Sunset asked from the bed, snuggled up by Twilight. She felt warm and happy snuggled up.

"It's been so long I ever talked about my family because in a way here is like the school or college of your world. They do visit. Boy, it would be nice if they could come to the party as I'm sure they heard of the humans in the pony news. Here is my family," Twilight used her levitation to float the pictures over to Sunset to look at. Sunset's eyes shed tears to see such a nice family. "Oh no, I made you sad didn't I?"

"It's emotions humans go through to see something nice. It's not you, Twilight. I bet they're proud of you," Sunset whispered.

"You have to have family," Twilight said. It was one thing Sunset had no family in the human world, but she had to have a pony family! No pony parent would ever do anything this mean to their own child!

"I was no good to them. They knew I was a bad pony. They just abandoned me. They want nothing to do with me," Sunset said through tears. "You'd never find them at all. They wouldn't care I'm human. They'd be ashamed of that too and say I deserve to be a human and wear no clothes."

"That is so horrible. I wish I knew. Of all the things I can learn," Twilight said sadly.

"Well, part of the human world is you can't really read minds, particularly since the power is unknown anyway if you have any or not. I do wish we had talked. How did you live off my world? I mean, you didn't have the money to stay at some hotel and you really didn't know the girls. Where did you sleep?" Sunset asked.

"In the library. Are you in bed, and I won't see anything?" Spike asked.

"Spike, human girls like me are not modest if you see me undressed. I have a choice of sleeping in pajamas or because it gets hot, I do sleep naked," Sunset said as Spike blushed.

"Honestly, Spike, you've seen me hundreds of times in my bed and I'm a pony with no clothes. How come you don't blush like that every time?" Twilight scolded him.

"Well, she's clearly different and she has, uh…"

"Breasts," Sunset smiled.

'Yeah, what you said of breasts and then you got different part down there, this well…"

"It's called a variety of words for girls when undressed as it's called genitals, mons pubis, pubic region, and pussy. I kind of like the bare look a lot as I feel cleaner with no pubic hair, which is why you won't see any on me. I learned about hair removal, but I don't want to detail anymore,' Sunset smiled shyly.

"I think that's a subject for girls talking about the body, right?" Twilight asked.

"Yep, that's more a girl subject," Sunset said.

"Well, we slept in the library. It wasn't easy actually," Spike said.

"I can sleep on anything here, but on your world, my neck hurt, so did my back, and I wasn't comfortable on books to sleep on," Twilight said. She was happy to see her closing her eyes and she was happy snuggled up next to her. "Did you want to see?"

"Nay, I'm fine with watching her sleep under the blanket and I don't see her body. Why is that that boys would be shy of girls being undressed?" Spike asked.

"I don't really know. It's part of being humans. Maybe some kind of age is set for boys and girls to not see each other undressed until a certain age. Maybe they got to be adults I guess," Twilight said.

"Are you OK with having to send her back?" Spike asked.

'I have no choice. The 9 humans have family and friends. But still," Twilight lied in her bed.

"I know. I wish there was assurance that somebody can like her and want to be her friend," Spike said.

Twilight lied next to Sunset and held her. She hoped the pony party will be the best ever for Sunset.

Since we got more people going home with ponies and meeting up with pony families, it's time for the next chapter.

To be continued


End file.
